Tampered With
by x- L e i l a -x
Summary: Bella's friends decide to go 'under cover' and find her match, but what they don't realise is that is Edward, her mortal enemy. When they do realise is it already too late. And what has Edward done to screw it all after only gaining her friendship SM OWNS
1. Personalities

Tampered With.

Summary: The McCarthy twins are easily obsessed. What happens when Alice thinks Bella is lonely and needs a guy. Emmett and Alice go 'under cover' to find the right guy. When they realise that guy is Edward, Emmett's best friend, they realise they have already ruined everything.

Disclaimer: This is the only one, it covers the whole story. I don't own twilight and I ain't Stephanie Meyer, a girl can dream but sadly...no :(

This chapter is just basically an introduction.

Chapter 1 ... Personalities

Bella P.O.V

I sighed staring down at the pixie herself, babbling about animal rights. This was getting old but I always listened because, well it's my job to.

Alice has always been the animal activist; she has her beliefs and always gets her way. In a way I would never understand the pixie, she was all for the earth and was basically a Buddhist, but the girl never stopped to shop, but she only bought from places that didn't use tiny children to make her clothes or done by machines, she was clearly opposed to the suffering of anything, even a machine, which in her eyes seem to do too much work and need their rest. I rolled my eyes internally, Alice will be Alice.

"As I was saying, I'm going with Jazzy to protest against the usage off animals for cosmetic purposes, okay I understand, yes at medical purposes. But making a tiny baby monkey try on raspberry flavoured lip-stick is downright sickening and unnatural" she was shaking her head in disgust.

I looked at her, I was proud off her in a way. She was standing up for what she believed in, but when Alice thinks she's right she won't back down. Alice never backs down. I shuddered I knew too much about, Alice _not _backing down. When she gets you in the torture chamber, you better do as she says.

"Jazzy!"

I looked up to see Alice jump into the arms of Japer Whitlock. Sometimes they don't understand that the way they go at it in public is _wrong. _Jasper kissed her tenderly and she clung to him. Jasper was sweet, he was on the wrestling team, against Alice's approvals. She understood that fighting was special to him so she never voiced her opinions, probably because Jasper would stop to please her. He wasn't an activist but he went with Alice to protests because he didn't think it was safe to leave her unattended.

"DUCKY!" _oh shit..._

I was no longer on the ground I was being crushed to death by Emmett. Emmett had called me ducky for years, because my last name is Swan, he obviously thinks it's funny. Emmett is a boisterous guy and has a love of destruction, yes he wants to own his company '_Emmett's Bulldozing. LTD'._

"Em- I ca... breath!" I said exasperated for breath.

"Emmett, put Bella down before she dies of suffocation" Rose scolded.

Rosalie Hale, well what could you say. Rose was the stunning, head cheerleader, but she was down to earth. What surprised me the most is her love for mechanics, she told me after scolding my Chevy truck one day. She secretly wanted to pursue a career as a mechanic, which Emmett wouldn't stop talking about how sexy it is and openly telling us in detail what he would do to her on the car, and it wasn't a pretty story.

I loved my friends well, all except one. Edward Cullen, the guy was a stuck-up jock. He thinks he's '_it' _and he isn't naive of the female and sometimes male attention he gets. He was absolutely stunning but a complete jack-off.

He was always persistent that I am crushing over him. I hated that, loathed it to an enormous extent. He may be abruptly handsome, with his dishevelled bronze hair and his emerald green eyes. And believe me from what I've seen on the field, hot chiselled body, but he is a player, and it fucking ticks me off.

I felt a hand grope my ass and I turned to see Edward wink at me. I glared at him and watched as his lips traced a smirk. His hand tightened on my ass before he dropped it to give Emmett Spanish notes. I glowered at him. Asshole.

"Edie sexy." I heard the voice of Lauren ring my ears. I looked up to see Rose's co-captain Lauren, and her posse Jessica, Jane and Victoria. The 'dip-shits' as Rose and I call them. Rose may be captain but she absolutely despises them.

"Want to come to mine, tonight?" Lauren purred.

Edward shook his head. "I can't I'm taking my mum to dinner"

Lauren pouted, swinging her corn silk hair behind her back. "But... Jane will be joining us" she winked at him, while running her hand over his chest. I was positive, I just sicked up a little.

He just shook his head again "Nope, I'm spending the night with my mother"

I knew how close he was to Esme, he loved her so much, they got especially close after his sister Elizabeth died. Eliza and I used to be best friends, we would spend every moment with Alice, we were basically stuck to the hip. She had the same emerald eyes as Edward but her hair was light like Carlisle's. I felt sorry for Edward; I knew how hard he took it. He wasn't like this until he came back after the... accident. He went haywire and did girl after girl, after girl. He retorted to drink on Fridays, sex and making out in the janitors closet.

The girls retreated feeling down and I couldn't help but smirk.

I followed Alice to her Turbo-Banana, which she had updated so she could use natural gas. I sunk into the cold leather seats and sighed. Jasper sunk into the front and the others retreated to the stupid-sexy ass Volvo.

"Sleepover Bella!" Alice was jumping, great sleepover on a school night, I was going to be asleep classes tomorrow.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooooo? What'dya think. Yeah I know I have to other stories but I update Thirst for my... daily and Hell In One... every three days so It's only fair!


	2. No Way, He's Mine

Chapter 2... No Way, He's Mine!

"_A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked__" ____**Bernard Meltzer **_

Bella P.O.V

I watched Alice flutter around the room, this girl was a definite fashion guru. Her walls were plastered with animal rights and fashion posters, I swear she's cooko, but I love my best friend. Alice and I have been friends since the first day of kindergarten. It started when Alice and I had the same bumblebee lunchbox. Alice and I have been stuck at the hip ever since.

Alice is crazy, out of the right mind. Practically insane, but that's what makes her Alice. She turned to me, her blue eyes wide with excitement. Her black sticky out hair was sticking out in all directions and her eyes were gleaming at me.

I knew what that meant. She was going to interrogate me.

She danced over grinning like the cat out of _Alice in Wonderland _, damn that cat is awesome but is fricken' scary as hell. She clasped her hair back then sat crossed legged opposite me.

She took a spoonful of the _Ben & Jerry's_ and smiled warmly at me. He eyes glazed over in excitement.

"So Bella... Jasper has a friend called Todd... he's _cute-ish_ and not really smart but still?" her eyes were almost pleading. I knew how much Alice wanted me to date so I wouldn't feel out of place when the group hung out. Although honestly I was happy single, pleasantly happy. I wouldn't be one of those girls who need a guy to complete them. I intensely loath that, the girls who have a break down when their boyfriend de flowers them and finds a new girl. Really most boys are jerks at our school and the girls were transparent.

See there are stereotypes such as Alice who _isn't_ the typical teen activist, she loves fashion and is easily excitable. And Jasper _isn't_ the usual stereotype he may be a fighter, but he is loving, caring and emotional and desperately adores Alice. Rose isn't the so called stereotypical cheerleader, she is mellow, calm down to earth, but she is fashion crazy, kind of sluttish and really hot. Whereas Emmett, well Emmett is just your stereotypical dumb-ass class-clown, he's burly unlike most class clowns and admittedly he's really stunning. But then you reach boys such as Edward Cullen... who _does _come under the stereotype. He is an obnoxious jock who is a complete whore and spends maths in the janitors closet with Jessica.

"Bellaaaaaa??" Alice whined, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. No. Alice. I'm not... Todd seriously? He's a fuck up. Alice" I groaned.

Alice shook her head, jumping up and popping some skittles into her mouth. "Bella that isn't nice. Yeah, he is a fuck up though. You know I'm going to buy him crayons to keep him entertained"

I laughed at her comment but she stood unaffected, then I realised Alice is pretty much, _always _serious.

"So that's a no then huh?" she concluded, I only nodded making her sigh. "Well If you're so picky, I guess you won't want Dean Winchester?"

I gasped "No! There is always time for that _Supernatural _hunk!"

She laughed "Fine but I get... Hayden Christensen" she smiled evilly, knowing I was in love with Anakin Skywaker.

I gasped louder this time "No way! He's MINE whore!" I exclaimed making us burst into laughter.

Alice calmed down first "It's fine as long as I get Johnny Depp" she said dreamily.

I will never understand her. I shook my head. "Alice I think I just gagged. What is wrong with you!?"

Her eyes that had just looked dreamy and off distance returned to me. Her expression was shocked and unamused. "Did you _not _see him in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?"

I looked at her as If she was crazy, which she blatantly is "Alice, I cannot believe you thought he was hot then" I shook my head "Anyway, doesn't matter. Hayden is MINE!"

She smiled at me "So you think any the guys at school are hot?"

I shrugged "Most are ok Alice. But they are asses"

She nodded understandingly "Well, I think I got the only decent one"

"HO! I'm better than your Jaz man!"Emmett stood at the doorway. He looked like Alice with the same blue eyes and evil grins but other than that, Alice is a pixie and Emmett is the fricken HULK.

Alice rolled her eyes "You can't even compare"

"I'm hotter! Ain't I Ducky?" he turned his gaze to me as did Alice. I began glancing at then nervously. Alice eyes were squinting at me and Emmett was trying to give me seductive looks which resulted in me laughing.

"See, she can't help but laugh at your ugly ass face!" Alice stuck out her tongue "Now shoo, before I need to meditate" she ushered him out.

I laughed at them, they were hilarious. I love their relationship. They acted so dysfunctional, but I guess that is what families are supposed to do. I really wished I had a sibling but I had Alice and she wasted no time in reminding me every day of our 'un biological sisterhood'.

"I think you should let me help you" Alice's eyes gleamed.

"Help me with what?" I asked suspiciously, scared to death by the grin she held.

"Finding a boyfriend"

"No Alice!" I yelled, it will be so hard to change her mind. Alice is too easily determined.

She pouted making me feel almost guilty, I looked away from her.

"No" I said with finality.

She pouted but an evil smirk replaced her features. She got out her phone and flipped it up and began to type rapidly. Her fingers flew over the keys and I watched in amazement.

"Alice?"

She returned her gaze to me. "Don't worry It was Jazzy asking what we were doing tomorrow. Do you want to go to his?"

I nodded. Rose would be there that makes life a bit better.

"He's having a party. His auntie Bessie just had a baby so his parents went out'a town. So everyone will be there. Resulting in a makeover for Miss. Swan" she beamed at me. I rolled my eyes. I hate parties but Jasper and Rose throw the best parties. So I was kind of excited. Excluding the makeover part, they'll torture me.

"Okay so Rose just texted me. We've to be at hers tomorrow at 6 pm. We'll get ready, and you _will _be plucked and waxed. Then we'll make our dramatic entrance at 9"

I stared at her in disbelief "Three hours are you kidding?"

"Do'ya want to make it four?" she threatened making me cower back.

"Don't worry. It'll be organic natural wax"

I sighed as If that makes me feel better. I hate these makeovers, they burn my hair. They pluck my eyebrows. They even _wax _me!

"Okay so we don't have time to shop. So Rose and I'll let you borrow our clothes. 'Kay!" she ordered, paying no attention to me whatsoever "You'll wear blue, Rose'll wear pink and I'll wear purple or green. That way we don't clash and we'll look more dramatic when we descend the stairs"

Dammit. She's going to go about this all night. I wish Rose was here but damn her and being too busy with her geometry homework. Rose is a model A student and one of the smartest people I know.

Tomorrow is going to be HELL

**So what'ya think? Be honest. Like no one has reviewed! :( People have alerted but no reviews. It makes me sad :'( **


	3. Intoxicated

Chapter 3 ... Intoxicated

"_A man cannot reason with the woman he loves: he __cares__ about her too much.__"_

* * *

Alice grabbed my hand towing me upstairs to Rose's room.

I was pushed into Rose's bathroom demanded to take a shower, while Rose used Jasper's shower and Alice used the guest one.

I used a Jasmine scented body wash and Jasmine scented shampoo and conditioner, it was nice but I miss my strawberry scented stuff.

I was somewhat excited about tonight, I don't like the prospect of getting drunk but I knew Rose would persuade me and then Jasper or Emmett would be towing me upstairs to my bed. Luckily I would be staying at Rose's tonight, so Jasper would be towing me to Rosalie's bed instead. Alice was staying to but she would most likely go to Jaspers room and pester him. Well, pester isn't the exact word, let's just be thankful that Kristina (their mum) installed sound proof walls because of Jaspers drum and guitar.

_Knock. Knock. Knock...........................................Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Get the hell outa there, B!" I heard Alice yell, so much for the peaceful uncorrupted girl. She was psycho. Rose and Alice were scary as hell when it comes to fashion and beauty. They turned me into a hater, I used to not like but not loathe fashion but now everytime I go shopping with them I get an intense urge to kill myself.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa. I WILL come in and get you!" her voice was threatening and I didn't once doubt her. I knew Alice and I knew she would happily pick the lock and drag my sorry ass out the shower.

"Coming Darling!" I said sweetly earning a grunt from the other side and hearing Rose laugh at what I presumed was Alice's bitter expression.

I pulled myself out from the shower, wrapping myself in a towel before stepping out to see the fashionistas.

Alice's hair was already dry and spiking out in all directions, while Rose was dressed and had her make-up done but her hair was still wet. I noticed their outfits. Rose was wearing a zebra printed dress that resembled origami around the bust, she wore red heels and a deck of card like bracelet, she looked fabulous. Alice on the other hand supported elegance with a lilac dress that twisted and lapped at the shoulder, she supported this with lilac jewellery and white peep-toe heels. I couldn't help but wonder what my outfit would look like, but that was cut short when I was physically tackled and thrown into a chair. Sheesh these girls are crazy.

. . .

What seemed like hours later I had my hair done, Alice usually left it in its usual curls but apparently my outfit was really edgy, so she straightened my hair.

"Wow, Bella do you know when we straighten your hair it nearly goes to your sexy ass!" Rose exclaimed, damn Jasper to the pitfalls of hell for bringing her up some beer.

I could hear the music blaring downstairs as the party had started nearly an hour ago. My make-up was quite plain because apparently my outfit was eye-catching enough.

Alice pulled me to my feet and I saw the outfit, it was sexy, edgy and chic. It consisted of a faded union jack dress with really tied ankle boots and a gold necklace. I knew that If I went shopping I wouldn't have dared try this on (unless I was with Alice, then I'd have no choice) but it looked really nice.

. . .

I gasped in the mirror as the three of us stood afore it. We looked so different, Alice supported grace and elegance, Rose class and fabulous and I edgy and chic. We grinned at our reflections as Alice punched her fist in the air, proud of her work. (PICS ON PROFILE)

. . .

I was trying desperately to pull back from Alice and Rosie's pull. We were near the top of the staircase and of course they wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

"Move your ass, bitch!" Rose growled, ouch no more alcohol for you.

"But you don't understand I'll trip down the stairs or something" I cried out.

Alice rolled her eyes pulling me forward, and for such a small person she is freaking strong! I whimpered and Alice giggled.

They managed to pull me atop the stairs but truthfully, now I was more scared they would let me go and I would plummet face first to my death.

Rose grinned at Emmett who looked up from the stereo. He smiled and she gestured to him making him turn down the radio. Rose cleared her throat and everyone looked up at us, expectant. Rose grinned throwing her arm in the air still clutching the beer can. I knew she was going to give a dramatic speech so I sucked in my breath and tried not to blush at the staring crowd.

"Live for Today...Plan for Tomorrow...Party. Tonight!!!!" she screamed making everyone shout excitedly and wolf whistled.

I sniggered following them down.

"So, Rose. That was deep girl" Alice giggled.

Rose mock rolled her eyes grinning at Alice "I got it off the internet" that was all it took for Alice and I to burst out laughing.

. . .

I watched Alice and Rose dancing. Alice was dancing respectfully with Jasper whereas Emmett and Rose supported the bump n' grind that should only be in R rated music videos, If that's possible.

I rolled my eyes but froze when I felt hot breath run against my neck. I didn't dare turn knowing who it was and knowing they wanted a reaction. I felt Edwards lips come in contact with my ear and I bit back a shudder.

"Having fun?" his velvet voice whispered seductively.

I sighed not meeting his gaze "Yes actually. What is it to you, Cullen?"

He chuckled "Just making sure your pleased that's all" his arms snaked around my waist and I just rolled my eyes when he pulled me against his chest.

He was warm but I unlatched him from me and turned to glare at him. He smiled crookedly making me scowl.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He grinned "Oh there is one thing" he said suggestively and I stopped myself from hitting him, can't afford to be sued. Plus, Alice would be pissed, one... because she is against violence and two... I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me attacking her cousin Edward.

"Ain't goanna happen" I shrugged.

He came closer to me, a smiled. I spelled beer from his usual sweet breath. I turned my nose in distaste earning a questioning look from him.

"Edward. How much have you drunk?" I asked almost like a mother, I knew not alot because he wasn't swaying but enough for him to reek of it.

"More than you have" he smiled, but his face portrayed something like smugness, or that he expected I hadn't drank.

I glared at him "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

He shrugged "No, don't take it wrong. It's no big deal that you're scared of alcohol"

I tightened my jaw and clenched my fists. I grabbed his can and downed it. His eyes were wide and he looked sort of proud. "Oh I'm scared am I?"

He shook his head, amusement in his eyes. I stepped into the kitchen to get a drink, because hell a pissed girl needs to fuel her anger.

. . .

Alice was pointedly laughing at me because I was a little swayed. I hate alcohol, I can't believe I drank nine cans to prove Edward wrong. Stupid sea animal, aren't sea animals intriguing? Is that just me...

I looked to see almost everyone still here; alot stopped dancing because they hadn't stopped until they were tired. I watched the rest until someone stood in front of me. I looked up to see Mike, grinning.

"Hey Bella... wanna dance?" he smiled. Ah, what the hell, he's _kind of _cute, too baby cute but still, I won't die if I dance with him.

I took his hand and he led me towards the group of dancing couples and groups, I saw Jessica glare at me so I smiled brightly at her just to tick her off.

The music started and it was rap-ish, I smiled, wow so pretty. I tuned when I heard Mike laugh. "Bella you've drank too much, your spaced out"

I smiled at him before turning my back to his chest and swaying my hips against him. He moaned a little making me laugh, did I just... you...know? O' well it's fun.

He grabbed my hips and I could hear Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett cheer me on as I grinded against him. He began rubbing against me until his presence was gone completely. Huh?

I turned around to see Mike sulking away and Edward standing cross armed down at me, jeez he looks like my dad when I stole from the cookie jar, reminding me off his words '_Crime can start at a young age, and stealing cookies is the trigger' _I giggled to myself before meeting the stern glare of Edward.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I was enjoying that!"

He scoffed "I bet you were"

I nodded eagerly to get back to Mike, hey a girl can have fun.

"You're _not_ going back to him" he hissed holding out his arm which I walked into, I felt like one of those stupid people who walk into barriers thinking that after awhile it'll just move.

"Edwaaaaaaard!" I whined and he smiled smugly before slinging me over his shoulder. I wriggled to free myself but he walked up the stairs. I began getting excited by the prospect of going upstairs with Edward.

"Are you taking me up here to make, _sweet sweeeet _love to me?" I giggled, somehow I didn't blush, must be the alcohol since without it I wouldn't have said it without being drunk.

I basically heard him roll his eyes. "No." He said dropping me on spare bedroom bed, since Rose and Jasper would be occupying their lovers in their rooms.

"Why not?" I pouted my lip.

He chuckled then it turned into a frown. "Because you are intoxicated, and I will _not _take advantage of you" he said sternly.

I pouted as he pulled off my shoes and jewellery and pulled the covers over me. "Where you going?" I asked.

"Talk to Jasper" he shrugged. I was about to say bye but he had already left and locked me in the room.

I shrugged, yawned and everything went blank.

**What you think? Bella isn't really going to remember anything except the fact that Edward locked her in there (she'll find that out anyway) and that she has a killer headache. So she'll blow her cap at Edward in the morning, pretty much. **

**Please review :) Pweeeease??????**


	4. Let Me Out

Chapter 4 ... Let me out

I groaned, damn you alcohol. I hate hangovers, this is why I am against alcohol that and it usually leads to STD's. I can only Imagine what I did last night. I shuddered remembering the party we had for New Years, and how I got on the living room table and started stripping, and for once I can say thank god for Edward Cullen, he was the only one who disapproved and pulled me down.

I sighed getting up and went into the guest en-suite bathroom. I let the water refresh me and ease the raging headache I had.

...

I just pulled on my towel and glanced at the clock; 7.30 am.

I made my way to the door to go to Rose's room and get some clothes. I pulled the handle and frowned when it didn't budge and tried again and again the handle did not open the door.

I tried yet again but this time with more urgency.

What the hell?

I hate you door!

My fists came in contact angrily with the door. I yelled for a second before hearing a noise outside.

I ran to the window to see Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward drowsily make their way into Emmett's big jeep. Alice and Rose wearing sweats – their hangover clothes – Edward's unruly hair messier than usual. Emmett was skipping –god knows why- and Jasper looked like a zombie.

This was the usual party tradition get up and go to breakfast at a cafe and stay there for a few hours downing coffee. This meant they wouldn't be home for awhile...crap.

No! This can't be happening!

I screamed and yelled but they had already pulled out the driveway.

Fuck you Edward Cullen...

...

I glared at the clock, trying to urge it to speed up. But as learnt glaring at a clock does not speed time and doesn't do anything to help your decrease in sanity.

The red colour had imprinted a monstrous 2.12 pm into my brain, making my mind curse profanities and wander how to kill Edward.

I can't believe he locked me in here. Does he hate me that much to lock me in a room so I don't go to breakfast with my friends?

Is that really the low, scum that is not even worthy of such friends would do?

I hope a cat eats him.

...

Where the hell are they?

This is beyond ridiculous, they should be back now. It is now 4 pm and they aren't here. They should have came back an hour ago. Have they really forgotten about me?

Edward is absurd, I cannot believe him.

... (33 mins later)

I heard the distinct sound of a large jeep travelling down the road, anger bubbled inside me, waiting to lunge upon Edward _freakin' _Cullen. He's dead positively and profusely dead.

I could make out the clicks as the key entered and turned in the keyhole and the laughs of the _devil _itself.

I waited for the footsteps to cross the border before I rapidly punched the door screaming curse words and Edwards name and the list of things I'll do to him when I get out of here.

I could practically see him gulp. The door opened and I glared at the group of people staring at me.

My contain on my rage burst. "You fucking dick!" I screamed trying to grab at Edward and I would of succeeded if Jasper hadn't of had a hold on me.

"I'll kill you!" I seethed.

Edward held up his hands, his eyes wide. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I thought you would need to sleep in. And then I forgot after awhile"

"You locked me in a fucking room Edward!"

Emmett was laughing and begging Jasper to release his grip on me and I wished Jasper would listen.

"I know but it was for your own good" he tried to rationalise.

That's when the cuss words erupted like thunder and my hands tried to grab a hold of him.

"For my own good!? How is that!?" I yelled.

He flinched before rolling his eyes. Jerk. "Look you were grinding your body against Mike..." I thought I was going to gag "...and I carried you to bed, and the reason I locked you in was so you couldn't go scavenge out Mike and take him into a closet" he said calmly.

I sighed, defeated, I couldn't shout at someone who prevented me having sex with Newton. "Why didn't you just stay like I asked you?"

He looked confused "I thought you only said that because you were drunk?"

I quickly retraced my words "I did, I asked because I was drunk but not because I didn't know what I was saying, If you understand?"

He nodded and Jasper dropped his tight grip from me. I smiled weakly then blushed realising what I was wearing. All I was wearing was a large pinstripe shirt from the guest closet. I covered myself feeling exposed by the thin almost see through material.

Emmett laughed noticing my discomfort, so did Roe who started to lead me to her room but not before Emmett jokingly slapped my ass.

...

I stepped out wearing a t-shirt and joggers. My hair in a messy bun and my head screaming.

Alice took my hand at pulled me downstairs, she poured me water and gave me aspirin. I heard someone come into the room and was met with an apologetic gaze of emerald green.

Edward ran his hand through the messy bronze and I felt the sudden urge to do it myself.

He went over to the coffee machine and seconds later was a mug set afore me. I half grinned half glared at him, just because he saved me from humiliation plenty of times does not mean I have to be nice.

He sighed and flopped into the bar stool beside Jasper. Jasper hung his head on the table, groaning and wincing at the quiet of noises. I stroked his blonde hair, giving my friend comfort.

"It's 'Kay Jazz. You have recovery time." I whispered trying not to be loud enough to cause him pain. He drew his head from the table, giving me a weak smile before dropping it with a thud and a loud pain-filled groan.

I felt sorry for him as Emmett sauntered in singing, and not just anything shockingly the all-hip rapper Emmett was giving us a performance of screamo music. Poor Jazz.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Yeaaaaaaaah!" Emmett screamed tonelessly.

I giggled lightly before Rose slapped him, sending a pout towards Jasper. Edward was fighting with him over pills, this always happened. The aspirin wouldn't work, Jasper would freak and Edward had to fight with him to prevent Jasper in hospital with an extreme overdose.

Alice interceded, giving Jasper the puppy dog face. I had to admire her for it, she got almost everything with just that face and as per usual he caved at first glance.

"Okay so, who is up for organic, vegetarian lasagne" Alice grinned.

Emmett turned his nose in distaste, Edward and Rosalie laughed while Jasper merely shifted his face on the table.

"PIZZA!" Emmett screamed, making Jasper flinch.

Rose flipped her hair, giving Alice the 'I'm sorry he has issues' look.

Alice rolled her eyes, smiling. Alice was used to this; she knew not to use big words to scare Emmett off. Then all of a sudden her eyes glazed over and she stared at me. I suddenly got scared and worried as she pulled Emmett and Rose out of the kitchen.

**Reviews make a Happy me; a happy me makes a regular update...**


	5. Master Plan

**Sorry for the Lack of updates, I've been writing mostly updates for The Thirst For My Blood and Body! It's almost done yay! =D Anyway, on with THIS story.**

**Swearing in this...alot.**

Chapter 5 ... Master Plan.

Rose P.O.V

I frowned as Alice forcefully pulled Emmett and I out of the kitchen and upstairs, god this chick is the new and improved hulk!

She was bouncing as she pushed us into my room and slammed the door shut.

"OHMYGOD!" she was jumping and all I wanted to do was run for sweet life.

"I don't know why I never thought of it before!" she muttered pacing the room.

I started to get scared as she muttered a chorus of 'stupid's whilst slapping her palm angrily on her head.

"What?" I could tell my baby was getting impatient.

Alice turned to us beaming. "Well how many times do we try to set Bella up on dates and she refuses?" she never gave us time to answer "How many times have we tried and failed? Well, I have a solution...

We go 'under cover'... we find a boy to suit her and neither have to know that we are setting them up, they'll just think they 'bumped' into each other." I could tell this was exciting her tone of voice and the way she was jumping frantically.

I agreed instantly, I would not dare go up against her, shed turn the tree's against me.

Emmett pursed his lips. "Can I get a code name?"

Alice nodded.

"Oh I'm so in, we are so getting walky-talkies _Pixie_!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Pixie?" Alice frowned.

Emmett nodded. "Look If you want my expertise I choose the code names"

He then turned to me, pointing. "Codename; _Tits"_

I glared at him, that's a definite sex ban.

He then turned to Alice "Codename; Pixie"

Alice pouted and Emmett sighed. "Fine, Alice. Codename; _Mother Nature" _

Alice punched the air making me laugh.

Emm then gestured to himself. "And I... Codename; _Sex Machine_"

Oh okay, so I get stuck with the name _Tits? _That's Emmett for you, asshole.

Emmett headed for my drawer, pulling out a pen and paper, I looked down when he was done and squinted to understand his chicken scrawl.

_Codenames;_

_Bella; Juliet._

_Emmett; Sex Machine._

_Rosalie; Tits._

_Edward; Adonis_

_Alice; Mother Nature._

_Jasper; The feeler (Yeah take it pervy)..._

I rolled my eyes as I looked on.

_PHASE 1 _

_FIND SUITABLE CANDIDATES_

Finding suitable candidates, that would be easy wouldn't it?

"Okay" Alice started. "Over the next few days we will be looking for guys within our own groups, Rose I want you to see the cheerleading squad, your classes and the garage you work at as an apprentice...

Emmett I want you to look at boys from the basketball, football and soccer teams, oh and your classes...

I will look for guys at my protests, biology after class and my classes...

I will ask Jazz for help to look at the wrestling, hockey teams and the library."

Wow, lot's of boys then. I doubt half of them Bella would approve of but still, worth a try.

"I have one guy." Alice said, unsure. "He isn't tough but he's thoughtful and sensitive and Bella likes that, right?"

I nodded, she does like a bit of man though.

"What's his name?" Emmett pondered.

"Mike" Alice said as Emmett added his name to the list.

Bella P.O.V

I watched suspiciously as the three of them came back in. Alice kissed Jasper and Rose looked excited but pissed at Emmett.

Emmett was... well Emmett was Emmett.

He pulled the fridge open and looked through it.

"_Tits!" _He exclaimed and Rose slapped him at the back of his head. He turned, grinning and kissed her.

"I like it when you play hard to get, baby" he growled making her giggle.

Okay, officially seen too much. Emmett pulled Rose upstairs as she squealed which I knew would only turn him on more.

"Jasper can I talk to you baby?" Alice purred, we all knew she didn't mean talk and I nearly gagged.

They went upstairs and I turned my nose in distaste. "Horny fuckers" I muttered.

I jumped when I heard a velvety chuckle from beside me, damn I thought he was gone.

I glared and stood up. I poured a drink of water and chugged it.

I froze when Edwards's body pressed against mine. His hands on either side of the bunker and my back against his chest.

"So what are _we_ going to do?" he whispered suggestively in my ear. I shuddered.

"Taking a trip to the hospital if you don't back the hell off" I warned.

He laughed but removed his body from mine. I flipped around and glared at him. His woody green eyes were sparkling with humour, his grin crooked and his hair its usual disarray.

"Seriously though. What do you want to do?" he smiled.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't want to do anything with _Edward _but it was better than sitting aimlessly and alone, wait! Scratch that, I would rather be alone and chained in a dark room full of spiders.

Oh, I can be alot more melodramatic than that.

"Nothing."

He shrugged. "Okay we can do nothing" he gave me a confused look.

"No. You can do nothing while I go to Starbucks." I grinned, smugly.

An amused look crossed his face.

"Uh."

I pulled on a pair of converse and my jacket and went for the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward outside leaning on his Volvo.

I glared. "Where are you going?" I asked but I knew perfectly well.

"I figured I owe you for locking you in the room so I'll buy you coffee" He smiled.

If he hadn't been friends with my friends since we were in kindergarten then he'd be dead, _long_ dead.

He opened the passenger door for me and I watched wide eyed.

He rolled his eyes and made a movement with his hands to get me in.

I sat down before he slowly closed the door.

He came and sat in the passenger's side and grinned, letting the engine throttle...


	6. Coffee  Curses

Chapter 6 ... Coffee = Curses

B P.O.V

I glared sitting across from satin himself. He smirked and leant forward so his forearms rested on the table.

"Ogling are we?" he smiled.

I snorted and he looked suddenly amused. "If you haven't realised. This." I pointed to my eyes. "This is called; _glaring. _I do it to people I do _not _like"

"It's not a matter if you like me Bella. It's that you find me attractive"

I laughed without humour, damn he can see right through me. He is handsome, I'll be perfectly honest but he is evil.

He smiled and toyed with his cup of black coffee.

"So what do you want to be" he asked, drinking.

"A stripper" I joked and he choked on his coffee.

I chuckled "Joking." I smirked happily. "I want to be a English teacher or a novelist"

He smiled at the table and I resisted the urge –for the fifth time- to throw my Latte in his face, just for the fun of it.

"What about you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I want to be a pianist"

I was shocked, I never thought he would want to be a pianist, I thought more along the lines of porn star.

I became instantly curious "Do you have a weekend job?"

He bushed, Edward Cullen actually blushed. "I-uh. I do"

"What is it?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'd rather not discuss it" he smiled.

I became really intrigued but let it drop. Weird Cullen.

"You?" he asked.

"I work at Newton's store"

"Mike's parents?" he asked, frowning.

I nodded, I had barely ever talked to Mike and he just kind of watched me from afar, except that one night at the party we danced. He was sweet and kind of cute though, baby cute.

I swear I thought I heard him growl, Edward was currently dating Jessica and everyone knew that Jessica crushed on Mike.

"Holding a grudge are we?" I teased.

He sighed then smirked at me. "Jealous are we?" he asked.

"Not at all" I said innocently.

"You? It must be irritating to have your girlfriend be in love with someone else, Cullen"

The moment I said it I felt guilty. It was a below the belt comment and I felt instantly bad whoever it was aimed at.

He shrugged. "I like Jessica, I do. But she isn't the girl for me. I like someone else, and Mike just can't keep his grotty hands to himself." Edwards face was covered in rage making me cower slightly.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

He looked up at me for a second before dropping his gaze. "No."

I nodded.

"So who do you like?" he looked curious and somewhat weary.

"Oh. You know, multiple male actors" I smiled.

He snorted and shook his head in amusement.

"So are we just going to drink coffee all day?" Edward asked, his tone sultry.

I shot him daggers.

"You're not planning on stalking me, are you Cullen?"

He chuckled. "Not at all, Swan. I'm just going to _innocently _follow you around"

I hate him. He's so sure of himself. Cocky. Arrogant. Obnoxious. Hot!

Damn Cullen to the fiery pits of hell.

"So what are we doing, Bella"

I growled.

"How about I take you to the library, I need to go there anyway. I'm supposed to return a book" Edward stated.

I sighed, as if I have any choice in the matter. Which, I have none, none whatsoever.

. . . .

I soon found myself in a quant library, it was beautiful. Dark oak beams spotted along high ceilings. Small seating area and rows of books.

I looked through the book covers and read their very undetailed blurbs.

I was looking at the first book in the Gemma Doyle Trilogy when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

My breathing hitched and my heart thumped.

"I can take that out for you" his velvety voice was sincere and almost innocent.

I quirked an eyebrow at him as he took the book from my hands.

"What makes you think I want that book" I said stubbornly.

"Why not try it, be adventurous" he shrugged. "Plus you know what they say; never judge a book by its cover"

I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the desk.

"Hello, Dear" the old woman in her sixties smiled at Edward.

Edward grinned. "Hello, Mrs. Peterson."

The woman was beautiful, elegant. She had white hair that twisted into a complicated bun. Her eyes a soft blue and her smile bright, the wrinkles on her face seemed to make her all the more beautiful.

"Another book already, Mr. Cullen?" she chuckled making Edward smile brightly.

"Of course Mrs. Peterson." He said handing her a book.

I gasped when I saw the cover it was _Romeo & Juliet _by_ William Shakespeare_, something I thought Edward would never borrow.

"The woman scanned the book and put it under the desk in a tray as Edward handed her the book he wanted to take out.

"Again, Mr. Cullen?" the woman laughed.

Edward nodded. "I love it"

I looked at the cover of this book to see it was, _To Kill A Mockingbird. _I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, I never knew he read the classics.

The old woman smiled as Edward handed her the book I had been looking at and she scanned them both out.

Mrs. Peterson then looked at me and her lips moved up into a soft welcoming smile.

"Hello, darling" she sang.

"Hello" I grinned back.

"Why aren't you a lovely couple" she complemented.

I was about to correct her when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in, his chin balanced on my head as he rubbed soothing circles into my palm.

The librarian smiled wider at this. "Lovely indeed"

I couldn't help but relax in Edward's arms as he pulled me tighter to his side and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. This seemed to send a shock of electricity through me which I decided to ignore.

I wanted badly to slap him but for some reason my body wasn't willing and I couldn't with Mrs. Peterson there.

Mrs. Peterson put the books in a bag and handed it to Edward.

"Bye dears" she hummed.

"Bye, Mrs. Peterson" Edward and I said in unison.

Edward was still holding me as he pulled us out the library.

I extracted myself from his arms and turned to glare.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

He shrugged and took my hand leading me to the car. He opened the Volvo door and I glared but sat in before he closed it and made his way to his side.

He sat in and for the first five minutes of driving we sat in silence.

"_Shakespeare_ huh?" I said out of the blue.

He nodded and glanced at me for a second, his face void of all emotion.

The rest of the way back to the Hales we were in silence.

**Huh? Review. **


	7. Awkward Silences

Chapter 7 ... Awkward Silences

Bella P.O.V

I was getting immensely agitated. It was silent, not a comfortable silence either but an awkward one.

Edward just kept shifting in his seat and stealing glances at me. To be perfectly honest I was getting worried about my life; he was driving like a maniac and didn't always have full attention on the road.

I tightened my grip on the edge of the seat and this didn't go unnoticed as Edward chuckled.

"Scared?" he raised an eyebrow.

I snorted. "Duh. You drive like a fricken' psychopath!"

He laughed aloud and shook his head just as he drove into the Hale residence.

He sat there for a moment, his hands tight on the wheel to the point his knuckles were white. I didn't feel right to move, I knew it was rude since I guessed he wanted to talk. No matter my sworn hatred for him, my parents brought me up better.

He sighed and turned to me. I watched as his green eyes looked deep into me.

"You know," he cleared his throat, I nodded for him to continue. "For mortal enemies we sure spend alot of time together"

I rolled my eyes. "The point, Edward?"

He slumped. "I was thinking we could try be friends... for the sake of the guys"

That was all it took for me to burst into fits of laughter which didn't subside for a few moments. I took a glance at Edward, still chuckling to see his eyes unamused and full of hurt.

"Oh," I started. "You were s-serious?"

He huffed and shook his head, angrily. "You know what Bella, it doesn't even matter" he growled as he got out and slammed his door. I sat back confused and jumped three feet when the passenger door opened.

Edward stood there, still looking mad but awaiting me to exit the car. For someone so mad you wouldn't expect courtesy, chivalry but I mustn't forget his true being.

"Are you coming out?" he questioned. I snapped out of my daze and climbed out muttering a thank you.

I burst through the Hale's front door, Edward behind me.

"Honey we're home!" Edward sang and I snickered.

We walked into the kitchen to find the happy couples sitting around the table. They were having a heated discussion in hushed whispers but stopped when they saw us.

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion but was met by Alice's innocent face.

"I made organic lemonade and free range egg omelette" she smiled.

Rose P.O.V (_I'm going to do all the schemes in Rose's P.O.V since she's not crazy like Emm and Alice but not mellow like Jasper, she's Switzerland! she doesn't think the plot is wrong but not right either, she just wants Bella happy.)_

I sat back as Alice, Jasper and Emmett squabbled.

Jasper was not happy, he was actually unbelievably mad not at Alice –oh never at innocent Alice (sarcasm)- but at her idea.

He told us many a-time never to meddle in other's lives, but we never listened. I was partly siding with Jasper but I oh-so-badly wanted to see Bells happy. And a guy was the way to do that, but how?

How on earth would we ever make Bella agree to give them a chance?

I have no effing clue, that's what.

Of course Emmett and Alice –the oh-so innocent and sweet McCarty twins- had numerous of melodramatic thoughts.

The best so far was a game of truth and dare and somehow getting Bella to agree –to a dare- of accepting all dates for a month.

I of course thought of this idea, not crazy schemes of rigging her truck making her crash her car _accidently _into the guys. Or Alice's of drugging her coffee or locking her in a room with them until she agreed. Or even as dramatic as holding a knife to her throat until she complied –Obviously Emmett's in-genius idea, pft- these were unbelievably stupid.

Just as the argument got even more heated like some debate for America's welfare we heard the distinctive voice of Edward call out.

"_Honey we're home!"_

I groaned, leaning forward to speak. "Okay bitches we're gonna have to cut this short" I ordered like I owned their sorry asses.

Of course Jasper had always seemed to be the one in charge, with his raging charisma or way of understanding, or maybe it was his kick-ass wrestling skills. Damn, he could even beat my teddy bears ass!...this is Emmett of course.

Bella and Edward... oops I mean... _Juliet _and _Adonis _came into view. I was slightly worried Emmett gave Edward that name but he reassured me it was what all the girls called him at school not a secret crush he had on _Adonis. _

Alice stood up trying to act all sweet and deceive them.

"Guess what!" Alice sand as we all sat down.

She startled me so I ended up tossing my coffee on Emmett.

"Shit!" we said in unison as he wiped the scorning hot liquid from his crotch.

He wiped himself down then sat in the stool once again waiting for Alice to continue.

I couldn't help but feel smug, "Oops. Sorry _Sex Machine" _I smiled using his self given code name.

He smirked. "It's fine... _tits." _

I glared, sex ban it is, Emmett. If I can hold of this time...

Bella P.O.V

I giggled as I watched the passing between Emmett and Rose, I couldn't understand the emphasis on the names but I couldn't deny the hilarity of the conversation.

Alice cleared her throat and I looked back at her.

"I, Alice McCarty. Have made. The ultimate. Fun-genda!" Alice chirped.

(A/N got this from Sonny with a chance)

I groaned, along with the others apart from Jasper who was willing to do anything for Alice and Emmett who was almost as hyper as his crazy sister. Not another one.

"We _will_ do the list of activities. First we will be playing hide and seek, because it's fun, I don't care if it's childish." She growled in warning.

Thank goodness I was only staying another night.

"Second we will watch a comedy, have dinner then Third we will play charades and fourth truth or dares finished with a scary movie and bed" she grinned.

My heart dropped at the prospect of dares and a scary movie my worst nightmare!

"Yes!" Emmett shouted. "You all have five minutes, run!" he screamed, counting.

I knew the rules stay on the Hale's patch of land. I hate this game.

Rose ran towards the garage, were she was usually found. Alice upstairs, Jasper out the door and I into the kitchen.

I ran from the kitchen and into the pantry. It was pith black as I froze still.

I kept my breaths quiet, I feel like such a loser. A five year old loser.

The pantry door opened and my breath stopped, it wasn't five minutes already?

I breathed a sigh of realise when I saw a mop of bronze.

He glanced at me and jumped. "Jesus, Bella you scared ths hit out of me"

I laughed, smug that I had.

"_Ready or not here I come!" _Emmet yelled from somewhere.

I heard his footsteps booming towards the kitchen and Edward closed the pantry door.

We were surrounded in pitch black.

"get out Edward" I whisper-yelled as the footsteps neared the pantry door but instead Edward grabbed me.

He pulled me under a metal shelf and behind baskets of pasta.

My breathing hitched as he lay above me. He rested on his forearms his lips inches away. He began to lean forward.

_Slam!_

"Gotcha!" Emmett yelled. "Or not..." he mumbled. At first I thought he'd seen us but he hadn't, frowning he exited.

I giggled under Edward as he chuckled.

"Emmett is such a stupid ass" I whispered in his ear and he laughed.

He just lay above me for what seemed like another half a hour.

After awhile we heard the other call our names, Emmett cursing about having to give up.

We exited the pantry and Emmett glared.

"I knew you two were in there!" he whined and I snickered.

"Comedy!" Alice yelled.

We found ourselves watching some stupid lame comedy before having a lovely meal of spaghetti meatballs, wait sorry... organic vegetarian meatballs Alice said.

I just dreaded the next event, I am awful at charades.

**I know it was kinda short but I thought it was kool? Reveiw please, they make me happy!**


	8. Charades

Chapter 8 ... Charades

Quite bad language; swearing.

IMORTANT: They go with the plan to dare her into going on dates with all who ask but remember Jasper isn't going to plot against her, yes he'll have insight in their scheme but he won't dare her to do it.

Bella P.O.V

Alice danced and moved around the room in excitement. She loved charades, that is the one thing I'll never get. Charades is hard, I'll never understand. Ever.

"Yay!" she sang as she jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Okay rules; no talking when... ehm... charad-ing. Only movies and books, other stuff is too complicated." She smiled. "Oh and teams are Jazzy and me, Emmett and Rose, so that leaves..." she cut off looking at Edward and I.

We grunted protests -well I did he just sat smugly- but gave in so the happy couples could pair up, we played charades often, well Edward and I would usually keep scores and time but for once we decided –under Alice's order- to play.

Rose and Emmett went first and as always I knew this would be hilarious.

"six minutes" Jasper said as he turned the egg-timer while Emmett took a piece of paper from the hat.

Emmett did the movie sign and Rosalie voiced this.

He then held up three fingers.

"Three words" Rose cried and he nodded. When he held up one finger she said. "I hope you're not just thinking of using one; _sex machine" _she giggled, Emmett blushed and we laughed before Rose said; "First word"

Emmett pointed to himself and Rosalie said things such as 'Emmett, asshole, idiot, psychopath, unable-to-please-in-bed-.'she had been joking of course but Emmett pouted.

They battled for the whole six minutes on the first one and when the timer rang Emmett screamed.

"_Man On Fire! _Rosie! _Jeezo_!"

We all just laughed as Emmett sulked, this always happened Emmett hated losing and they sucked at this game while Alice and Jasper were always the champions.

Alice and Jasper excelled because when the buzzer went they had already scored eight points.

It was now Edward and I's turn and I was nervous. I had never played with him before and I sucked.

He smiled reassuringly before bending down so his lips were at my ear. "Don't worry; were going to knock Alice and Jasper of their pedestals"

I smiled at his devilish smirk, usually it would piss me off but not when it guaranteed our success.

We had answered eight correct and to win needed one more and only had thirty seconds.

We were as far as knowing it was a book and how many letters.

He done it quickly only doing a few motions, fist was he held two fingers...

_To_

Second he pretended to slit his throat; how nice.

_To Kill_

Then he did the basic bird shape and it all moulded together.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird!" _I screamed, standing just before the egg-timer sounded. I suddenly remembered that was the book Edward took out at the library and is supposedly his favourite.

Edward and I cheered as I flung myself into his arms. He swung me around before putting me down, we just looked each other before I stepped back, awkwardly.

What the hell was I thinking, hugging the enemy!

I glared at him and he looked taken aback and almost hurt.

That was before he smirked. "Ah. I see." He nodded to himself.

"See what?" I narrowed my eyes.

He chuckled. "That you are trying to be distant because you're attracted to me, but gave in, in your time of weakness"

"I'm not attracted to you, Cullen!" I sneered making the others look worriedly between us.

He laughed. "I disagree, Swan"

"Oh do you?" was my genius reply.

He nodded.

"Well you know what I say to that?" I shouted.

"What?" he questioned.

I glared. "Uh!" I stuck out my tongue making that ridiculous noise. "ohh yeah, take that, Cullen!"

He laughed.

"I'll take whatever you give me, love" he sang as I stormed out of the room. The Fun-genda can wait till I've calmed down.

I sat in a huff upstairs until I finally came down.

Great. A. Scary. Movie.

They all grinned at me while Satan smirked.

Alice and Jasper took one end of the corner couch and Rose and Emmett took the other.

That just leaves me with Edward...AGAIN!

It was fine though because we had the floor meaning I didn't need to be near him.

And hell if I wanted to be.

Emmett grinned and I was suddenly scared as he popped the DVD in. That smile meant bad news, real bad news.

"W-what d-id y-you p-p-put in. Em-mm-ett?" I stuttered.

He smiled. "Exorcist"

My life just came crashing. They knew I hated this film, sure they laughed the whole way through with the stabbing her vaj with a crucifix to saying insults about the priest's mother.

I on the other hand have serious issues with this movie and The Omen. I can't stand psycho devil children, it scares the hell out of me.

"You're joking right!" I exclaimed, fear evident in my eyes.

Emmett shook his head as he pressed play. Nerves got the better of me.

At some point, and I don't know when I found myself jumping onto Edward's lap.

He chuckled and held me closer, whispering that it was all fine, it's just a movie. Hell, it was based on a effing true story!

To which I replied to his kindness was a simple comment: "Just 'cause I leapt into your arms...twice. Does not mean I like you now"

He snickered "Ok, just as long as you don't move" I thought I heard him say, but brushed it off.

After the movie I slowly unlatched myself from a hesitant Edward and into the circle with our forgotten movie snacks. They weren't so forgotten as we sat around them though.

"Dares!" Alice grinned and I laughed because she had popcorn wedged between two teeth.

She ticked the activities of the fun-genda and started to bounce... in poor Jasper's lap. Though I think he was enjoying it more.

"I'm first!" she called. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

Emmett shrugged looking unfazed but we all knew the excitement was bubbling inside. Obviously he couldn't hold longer. "Dare!"

Jeez, the McCarty twins are impossible.

"I dare you too..." she hesitated. "Help me here Jazzy?"

Jasper leant forward, resting his chin on Alice's shoulder. "Alice dares you to... kiss Angel"

We all started laughing, Angel was the next door neighbours _male _Doberman, who had taken... let's say a particular hatred to Emmett. Ever since the day Emmett kissed Rose near Angel's gate, Angel sworn vengeance. I think Angel had a crush on Rose as weird as it sounds.

This was proven the day Emmett had to tackle Angel off Rose when Angel got... frisky.

"You are joking, right?" he asked.

Jasper and Alice only shook their heads.

"Dang nammit!" Emmett growled, standing up and walking. He flung the door open and walked into the yard.

Standing opposite Angel who was just behind the gate he waved his fingers by his sides looking like one of those cowboys ready to draw.

"Hello Angel" he sneered, I of course started laughing. Angel growled back to him in greeting.

Emmett took one careful step forward, opening the gate making Angel tilt his bum in the air like a cat ready to pounce.

Emmett lunged forward, kissing Angel and ran full speed to the house us following. Angel hot on our trails.

Screaming, Emmett and Alice slammed the door shut before the vicious animal reached us.

We collapsed into laughter; we basically heaped ourselves on the floor.

"Fuck. Who decided to call that thing Angel?" Emmett boomed making us laugh.

We found ourselves back in our circle, agreeing not to go out, no way were we becoming dog chow.

"Jazz man! Truth of dare, dude?" Emmett shouted.

"Truth" Jasper knew _never _to choose dare if Emmett is in charge; I doubt Jasper wanted to streak down the whole of Forks and be arrested by my dad. It was so embarrassing.

"How often do you get some?"

I chocked on my apple juice.

"This is your sister you're talking about man!" Jasper objected.

Emmett shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as I don't get a mental image"

Great that just made top ten list of mental images I did _not _need to see.

Jasper sighed. "Depends. Twice."

"A week?"

"A day" Jasper blushed and I burst out laughing, yet again.

This was just juicily humiliating for them.

"Okay, since Bella finds this hilarious. Truth or dare Bella"

I gulped, damn the consequences for laughing.

"Dare" I sighed. Jasper always went easier on dares, well except to Emmett and his sister; Rose.

"I dare you to... Have seven minutes in heaven... with Edward"

My eye opened in shock.

Fuck. Damn. Kill me now!

**I know the seven minutes in heaven is cliché as well as the dares but who doesn't like a bit of cliché. **

**Please Review and I'll make next chapter longer and try update quick ? =D **

**JUST TO SAY: This story has only just started, the dating won't begin for a little while and beleive some will be horrific, other's terrifying and some down right hilarious. =D **


	9. Seven minutes in Hell

_(__**A/N**__ I was going to have them just fight but I got a different idea, though I think it might have already been done, sorry if it has, I know it's a bit out there but they do hate each other and that __**WILL **__return after their weekend at the Hales residence is over.) _

Chapter 9 ... Seven minutes in... Hell.

I glared forcefully hoping somehow to wipe that amused grin from his face. I wanted to hit it off, he was smiling smugly. His eyes lighting with humour, the green resembled the green leaves after a heavy (normal) shower of rain here in Forks, bright and refreshed.

It almost hurt to look at him sometimes, he's gorgeous, I gave up refusing to deny it. But I still hate him.

We had been in this damn closet for a minute and it was already killing me. I hate that I'm not claustrophobic; they wouldn't have never subjected this to me then.

The terrifying thing is we have to go back to dares after; yes dares because Alice for some reason was enraged with Jasper so switched the game to dares. Dares!

"How you holding up there, love?" Edward ran a hand through his unruly bronze hair.

I snorted. "Fuck you, Cullen"

"Temper, temper" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Suck me!"

He laughed. The laugh must have been too sickly velvet for me; because I got this fluttery feeling in my stomach and felt instantly woozy. Yep, making me sick. If I'm in hospital, dying in disgust after being locked in a room with Cullen, he _will _pay.

"I hate them, I suspect they just wanted to talk in private; Alice made the 'we-need-to-talk-'cause-I'm-gonna-kill-you!' look to Jasper."

I know I sounded childish and immature but who wouldn't!

"Well, why don't-" he shook his head. "Naw. Doesn't matter"

I became very intrigued, very, very intrigued. I nodded for him to tell me but he only shook his head.

"Please" I pouted and somehow it worked.

"Well... I-um. Thought we could play with their minds a bit. Act like we're doing... stuff. Like make noise so they will crack and let us out- yeah, I agree stupid idea." He stuttered.

I smirked deviously. "I like it Cullen" He looked up shocked and I gave him a sadistic grin.

They were only in the living room and us in the hall closet, they would hear us no doubt.

I chuckled as Edward blushed. I understand why it amuses people when I blush... he's just too god damn cute... in a platonic way, well no, I hate him but... eh?

We both summarised how they would bust in and inspect –knowing Emmett and Rosalie- and we would get out of here before seven minutes.

I walked towards him and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt; he gulped and watched me wide-eyed.

"Easy there soldier. I'm just making it look...hmm... authentic."

He smirked and shook his head. He unbuttoned a few of my bottom buttons and re-buttoned them wrongly.

I mussed my hair and smiled. Edward could barely hold his laugh as I let out a loud moan, moving back to lean against the opposing wall. The hushed whispers in the other room halted and I grinned.

"Mmm, Edward!" I half moaned/screamed.

He chuckled adding a few groans in place and I covered my hand over my mouth.

I gasped for air, suppressing the urge to laugh too much that I hadn't been breathing.

Edward hummed "Belllla"

I smiled and slammed my fist against the wall making a large bang. I grabbed the broom in the corner and dropped it to the floor so they would hear it thinking we were getting it on, well Emmett would.

It was funny but I hope they wouldn't actually think Edward and I... yeah. Rose is too smart.

Edward grunted a few times as I screamed out; "Edward! Yes! Don't stop! Faster! Oh!" it sounded so stage acted. I've never been a good actress hence why I cannot lie.

Edward raised his eyebrow as I snickered, banging my back against the wall.

Edward groaned a few times, jeez it's like I'm putting all the work in... okay, now I sound like a nagging wife having boring sex with my husband, the same sex it has been for thirty-odd years. No spice.

The door flew open and they all looked amuse, Alice rolling her eyes, Rose smirking, Emmett wiggling his eyebrows and Jaspers eyes were filled with suppressed laughter.

"Can't con a coner, babes" Rosalie winked.

Damn, see Rosalie is too smart.

"Jeez. We thought we fooled ya!" I laughed sarcastically, fooling them was never the intention.

"Emmett fell for it straight away but darlin' we're too smart" Jasper said, his southern twang stronger than usual making Alice bite her lip and moan. Alice had an unhealthy obsession with his voice.

I laughed. "My turn" I grinned.

"Alice" I grinned. "I dare you to let me draw on your white Anna sui dress with Sharpie pens"

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Wha-what? N-n-no!"

I shrugged. "You know what the chicken is..."

She sighed. "Fine" she went to retrieve her dress.

I took the black sharpie and drew a few swirls coming from the right shoulder strap, I wasn't mean enough to do anything else.

"wow" Alice breathed.

I chuckled. "Alice I wasn't going to kill it, I'm not _that_ mean. Plus it looked too much like your plain Dior dress"

She smiled sweetly at me. "Rose" Alice gave Rose a meaning stare and Rose nodded. "I dare you to tell Emmett what really happened to his Smookie"

Rose's eyes naroowed.

"What do you mean what _really _happened to Smookie?" Emmett screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett" Rose grimaced. "You left the room but you had pulled the string. It started chanting: '_I Wuv you!' _I got pissed because it was when we hadn't told each other we looked the other yet and I was on my period and um... the little fucker pissed me off and the pen was just so close..." she whispered.

"You stabbed Snookie!" Emmett whined.

Rose nodded. "I was a little upset..."

"You don't think Snookie would be upset, you defaced my teddy!" Emmett bellowed.

He grabbed her up by her arm, hard. And pinned his body against hers. He growled and bit her collarbone.

You could see he was mad and I guessed angry sex was the cure.

He pulled her to the stairs but not before Rose said to me. "Bella I dare you to agree to date every boy who asks"

What? Fuuuck!

**So what did you think, tut tut Bella and Edward. **

**R.I.P – SNOOKIE!**

**Please review, because I think I'm doing a bad job. Be Honest, If no one likes it, I'll stop writing. **


	10. Small Talk

Chapter 10 ... Small Talk

Bella P.O.V

I woke up tangled with the others on the couch. We had watched Saw, The Exorcist and many other scary movies last night and fell asleep on the couch.

I squirmed against the hot body next to me, my head was thumping, screaming and writhing. It hurt so much.

Alice was laying half on my legs and half on Jasper's. Jasper and Rose's heads were leant together and Emmett was holding her around her waist.

I snuggled closer to the body I was on, whoever it was is warm and smelled divine... oh.

I looked up to be met by a great emerald green. He smiled and I smiled back, rather awkwardly.

"I-um. Good morning" he whispered.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" I whispered back, suspiciously.

He looked away. "I didn't go to sleep last night"

"Oh" was all I could say. I pulled away only to be pulled back by Edward.

"Where are you going?" he whispered softly.

"Coffee" was my only answer as I dethatched myself.

I put the coffee machine on, and breakfast. We would need breakfast and coffee after last night. After an unexpected game of 'I have Never' when Rose and Emmett descended the staircase.

I put the eggs and bacon on, mostly for Emmett.

Edward came through, groaning. I quickly made him coffee and placed it afore him. He murmured thanks and drowned in it. I chuckled as I sipped at my own, it was scalding hot.

I sighed, leaning against the counter. I felt obliged to make small talk to will the awkwardness with Cullen.

"So, how are you?" I said guiltily as not to hurt his head.

He groaned. "Sore...uh. I hate hangovers."

I chuckled. "Who does?"

He smiled crookedly shaking his head in amusement.

"What you doing today?" he asked.

"Making you all breakfast and racing home before Charlie goes fishing with Harry, Sue and Billy."

"Why'd you need to get back before he leaves?" he questioned.

"Charlie... um let's just say Charlie has the tendency to set the house on fire when cooking. And of course Charlie offered to make the fishing pick nick this week, since Sue is too busy to make the fish fry before their trip."

Edward laughed.

"What about you?" I whispered.

He stood up and walked over to me. He leant closer and my breathing hitched. He smirked and turned the cooker down by the knob behind me.

He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ehm... I think Jazz, Emm and I, are shooting hoops later." he smiled.

"Cool" I added awkwardly.

"Yeah..." he looked around.

Emmett saved us by barging through the kitchen doors muttering about food.

I laughed as the others came through, their heads heavy and their bodies limp.

"Hey" Alice had lost her usual chipper attitude.

They all sat on the stools while I dished out breakfast and coffee and sat down to eat with them. They all greedily downed their coffees as I smiled.

I went upstairs and got ready and was downstairs in fifth teen minutes.

Smiling, I said my goodbyes before going home to help Charlie.

. . . . .

"Dad. What the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed in horror as Charlie put the sauce in the microwave. It was still in its metal container.

"You could have blown it up" I shook my head.

"Oh" Charlie was shocked.

"Yeah" I chuckled. "Remind me never again to let you cook dinner"

"aha" he nodded. He looked somewhat upset.

"Daddy?" I whispered. "What is it?"

He sighed, sitting into his chair. "I got some news today when we were fishing. Harry has been told by his doctor that he has fatal heart-dieses"

I gasped. I knew how much Harry meant to Charlie. He was like his brother, best friend and partner in crime. Well, I wouldn't use the word crime around Charlie.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered wrapping him in my arms. "I love you, daddy"

"I love you too Bellsie"

. . . . .

I yawned walking towards my first class of the day, who doesn't hate Mondays? I definitely hate them, stupid Mondays.

I stumbled into my English class and trudged towards Alice. I sat down beside her before slumping my head onto the desk.

Alice giggled handing me a piece of paper as our teacher started the lesson. We soon began scribbling sentences to one another the whole period.

_You look a mess._

**Jee, thanks Ali.**

_Just saying._

**Omigosh, Alli. Did I tell you Prada have a 50% sale today?**

"WHAT!" Alice screamed, the whole class turned in her direction. I shook silently in laughter.

"Miss. Brandon?" Mr. Keins looked over his glasses.

"I um, couldn't hear you; you mumbled, sir" Alice glared at me before sitting down.

_That; that Bella was mean!_

**Hey, you fell for it! =P**

_Bitch =P _

. . . . .

Slowly as the lunch bell signalled, Alice pulled me along with Rose to the cafeteria.

I groaned at the smell of school made slush –yuck- as I made my way over to the table with the girls. We smiled at the guys as I avoided Cullen's face.

I of course had to be seated next to him and the moment in happened he made an arrogant comment.

"Bella, how about we skip biology and go to the janitor's closet" he grinned, amused.

He knew I would retaliate and I did not disappoint. I was peeved, what happened to the semi-tolerable Cullen from the weekend.

"I won't step in one more closet with you after last time"

"Admit you enjoyed yourself, you like playing games with me and you want it for real this time" he whispered seductively before I heard a nasally laugh from behind me.

"You are so funny, Eddie. Baby" Jessica cooed almost as if he was actually a baby.

"Jessica, its Edward." He said sternly before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her cheek which effectively made me gag, Edward glanced sideways at me and smirked. I was sure Edward said he didn't even like Jessica but... I don't even care.

"So I was thinking that we could go to that new restaurant in Port Angeles this weekend." Jessica smiled.

Edward declined sweetly saying he was busy.

"Okay, bye Eddie baby. Touch -oops- I mean _see _you later" Jessica giggled. That was so cheap.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and dominantly I, couldn't compose our expressions as disgust and sickness set on our faces. Jessica, seriously?

"I thought you didn't like her?" I blurted. My eyes widened as I realised what I said.

"Jealous? Ahh, I don't but she's a good lay"

Jasper and Emmett snorted. Emmett guffawed whilst Jasper rolled his eyes but both receiving warning glares from Edward Cullen.

"No I ain't jealous... You're such a self-observed, egotistical, sexist ass!"

Edward laughed as I glared at him.

I turned away from him just in time to see Mike walk slowly to the table. He blushed slightly making me awe. He was a cutie.

"Hi Bella" Mike smiled.

I grinned back. "Mike"

"I-um, um, um" He glanced over at Rose who nodded. I am defiantly missing something.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he all but shouted, embarrassed. Everyone looked over and I couldn't help but notice the intensity of Jessica's glower.

Edward laughed lightly behind me and I turned to glare. Shutting him up.

"Of course Mike" I nodded, actually excited. Plus I couldn't back out, it was my dare.

"How about that new restaurant in Port Angeles?"

I nodded, Mike grinned and Edward scoffed. I ignored him and focused on Alice's beaming grin, she was happy for me, even if it was Mike.

Mike smiled before excusing himself.

When he left Rose, Alice and I gushed about how sweet he was. Sure when he was drinking he was an idiotic fool but when sober Mike was kind and shy.

"You aren't seriously going out with Newton, are you?" Edward said in shock.

I nodded. "Why not, he's sweet, cute, kind plus it was part of the dare Rosalie set" I finished of by narrowing my eyes at the blonde.

"Fine" Edward huffed.

"Aww jealous are we?" I teased...

**HEY BACK! I was grounded and my precious laptop was taken from me! =O But all is fine now, I got it back like yesterday and needed to write and answer e-mails! =D**


	11. La Vin

Chapter 11 ... La Vin

Rosalie P.O.V

All was well, after the prep talk we gave Mike he asked Bella out. It was rather amusing watching Edward and Bella fight, If I didn't know any better I'd think they had chemistry. We all know they hate each other so that's out of the window.

It's sweet of Mike to take Bella to the new restaurant _La Vin De L'amour _it's a French restaurant.

Bella P.O.V

I giggled as Alice curled my hair, I was excited. Really excited. She had laid out a flowery dress and high heels. She kept the outfit to a minimum, to which I was thankful. She lightly brushed a pink over my cheeks, applied mascara and lip-gloss, I managed to persuade her to minimalise the make-up too.

She understood and for once didn't pressure me.

I sat eagerly on Charlie's recliner, Rose and Alice bubbling at my side. Nervously I began rubbing my knees, squeaking as the doorbell rung.

Alice and Rose grinned at me, before Alice scattered off to the door.

"Oh. It's you" she mumbled.

I rose my eyebrows in question to Rose as Alice walked through the kitchen, Emmett behind her.

"Ducky, when's the date" he smiled.

"he's just coming" Rose bounced, Alice at her side before stepping into Emmett's arms.

Emmett kissed her cheek before glancing at me. "Bells just remember, if he turns out to be a twat, phone me and I'll kick his ass"

I chuckled whilst Rosalie and Alice glared at him.

"Sure, whatever Emm"

The doorbell rang again and this time I shot up, running exited to the door.

Mike stood there, his face showing nerves, and roses in his hands.

"Hey, Bella"

"Mike!" I rejoiced by hugging him.

He relaxed into my hug before things became a little awkward. We pulled back from one another to smile.

"You guys have fun, and don't empty my fridge completely Emmett!" I warned, seeing Emmett already gulping down the milk.

"Sure!"

Rosalie P.O.V

"Okay" Emmett started from the moment Bella left. "things are going well, next person?"

"I know this guy, he's in my Media class" Alice started. "his name is Eric"

"Eric Yorkie?" I questioned.

Alice nodded making me frown. I wasn't sure if he was right for Bella or not, hell I though Mike was a bad match.

"Okay tits, did you bring the list?" Emmett asked. "I want to add someone too"

I groaned, fishing through my bag for the list.

I pulled it out with a biro for Emmett, he grabbed it from me and sat down in Charlie's recliner.

Alice and I read over the paper as he wrote.

_PHASE 1 _

_FIND SUITABLE CANDIDATES_

_Mike (check)_

_Eric _

_Paul_

I looked at Emmett in question. "Who's Paul?"

"He's on the football team, he's badass but Bella likes that" He smiled.

Nodding, I added another name to the list.

_Tyler_

Bella P.O.V

We sat opposite from each other in a booth, taking awkward yet sweet glances every so often.

Mike smiled, reaching over to place his hand on mine. "You look pretty Bella" he said. I frowned a little, always seeing pretty as a reject word but smiled back, knowing Mike's lack of speech.

"Thanks Mike" I grinned, blushing.

He chuckled nervously.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I flinched, recognising the voice to be Edwards.

I turned to glare, seeing him with Jessica in his arms. Her hair was pulled back into a casual bun, admittedly she looked pretty in a dark purple dress and studs.

Jessica was glaring forcefully at me, Edward's face was just smug. He smirked, looking between Mike and I. I watched as his gaze drifted to our hands, he frowned a little but met my eyes once again. Pulling my hand back, I gave Mike an apologetic look.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight?" I seethed.

Edward smiled "Well, I changed my mind." I could see the humour in his eyes and the smile he was trying to hold back.

"Why?" I demanded.

"A certain woman changed my mind"

At that moment the waiter stepped towards us with menus in his hands, he turned his gaze to Edward and Jessica and smiled tenderly.

"Oh, would you like to join them?" he asked. I was about to protest but of course never got the chance.

"Sure" Edward smiled. I looked at Mike to see that this didn't bother him in the slightest.

I groaned, watching as Jessica sat next to Mike and Edward next to me. He leaned back, shuffling a little.

"So, Mike you having fun with Bella" Edward smiled, dropping his arm on the booth behind my head.

Muttering profanities, I turned my anger on him.

He smiled brightly and mockingly, whilst fiddling with a piece of my hair with the arm behind my head.

Mike nodded, seemingly distracted by Jessica who fluttered her lashes and stroked his arm.

I wanted to reach upon the table and stab her with a fork.

Edward laughed. "Jealous?"

He chuckled lightly when I growled back at him but stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Will you stop touching me" I hissed.

He smirked. "how can I? Your irresistible baby"

I nipped his forearm, earning a light yelp from him. Smiling, I turned to the waiter who just arrived with four menus.

"Here" he handed us the menus. "I'll be back in five, I'm Kyle by the way"

I liked this waiter, he acted normal, not up tight and posh.

Kyle winked at me, making me blush and gnaw on my bottom lip.

"Ass" Edward muttered.

I turned to him "Shut up"

He shrugged before returning the smug look upon his face. It made me uneasy that look, not knowing what he was doing.

Gasping, I felt a hand brush up from my knee to my upper thigh and back down again. His fingers circled my inner thigh as I sat rigid.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Hmm?"

I moaned a little as his hands moved up. What the hell am I doing? Fuck.

I grabbed his hand pulling it from under my dress and pushing it away. He sighed, looking rejected before picking up his menu.

"So what are you getting?" he questioned as if he hadn't just basically tried to finger rape me.

"Mushroom ravioli. You?" I said in politeness.

"Uhm. Same" he muttered.

**Okay, I'll leave it there. Since there isn't anything else to really write since things are awkward at dinner after what Edward done. Hehe. **


	12. Console

Chapter 12 ... Console

Bella P.O.V

Well, this ended well. I was currently in the car with Edward.

Jessica the little whore that she is, mentioned that her and Mike were neighbours so they should car share while Edward and I do the same.

I bet she was all over Mike. Gah. Horrible mental image.

I groaned, wanting to slap him into next week. Where did he get off touching me like that!

"Bella" he breathed next to me.

I ignored him purposely.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry"

Glaring at him I locked my jaw, fisted my hands and breathed deep. "What for, being a jerk and interrupting my date of trying to poke me off at the table!"

"Bella. Look, I don't know why I did that, I wasn't thinking straight it was as if my body acted on impulse"

Ouch. Well, thanks for the ego boost, asshole.

I looked him in the eye, to see the serenity they proclaimed. His eyes were shining in sadness, sorrow and guilt.

It was at that moment I noticed the tear roll down his cheek.

I gasped "Park the car" I ordered. Shit! I forgot what day it was! It was the anniversary of Elizabeth and Edward Senior's death. Fuck.

He did as I said, slowly parking into the side of the road so cars could still pass.

Unbuckling my belt, I climbed my way over into his lap. He stilled, unsure as I straddled his lap, wounding my arms around his shoulders and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

I smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist in return.

"Don't cry" I whispered. I didn't even know why he was crying, but never in my whole life, have I seen Edward cry except of course on this exact date every year.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into my neck. "I-I never wanted to upset you. I tried so hard to hate you and I can't. Bella, I can't stay away from you. After last weekend I can't. It's so hard to not want to be around you."

"Don't" I whispered. "Don't stay away, would it really hurt to be friends?"

He shook his head, burying it further into my neck. "I need you"

"Shhh" I comforted, running my hands through his hair. "You have me"

I had no clue what I was doing, here I was in my enemies lap, consoling him and running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm calling a truce. We can be friends" I whispered, guiltily. I wish I had got on better with him in the past, I knew how hard his life was.

His family had perished in a fire he was pulled from, he spent a year in an orphanage before Esme and Carlisle adopted him. The most hurtful thing would be not having that many memories of his parents as he was so young. He had struggled through life and I hadn't made it easier. I also knew it was the anniversary today of their death, that is why he didn't want to go to _La Vin De L'amour _originally.

Their death had affected him deeply, he went into smoking, sex, sometimes drugs. The man became a mess and he needed someone to understand and help him.

He obviously hadn't been thinking straight, and I had shouted at him.

"Do you think they would be disappointed?" he whispered.

I sighed, running my hands deeper into his hair.

"Yes and no" I whispered back "They will always love you and be proud, but the sex, drugs. I'm sure that would disappoint them. They would only wish you to be happy"

I let him quietly sob into me, his hands holding me tight as I rubbed to back of his neck.

"It's okay" I whispered, uncontrollably kissing him from his cheek to his shoulder blade.

His hands tightened on my waist as I rocked him slowly. I had never seen Edward Cullen so vulnerable. I was glad that I was here for his break down rather than that slag Jessica.

A moan escaped his lips, making me take notice to how my rocking was affecting him.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"Don't be" he chuckled, I dried his tears and smiled down at him.

He smiled back "Thank you, Bella."

"Any day, pal"

He laughed lightly, making me feel better and hopefully it had the same effect on him.

"Okay, I guess I should take you home now, it's really late" Edward kissed my cheek.

I nodded, grinning.I sat there for a few more seconds just pushing and pulling my hands through his hair. He moaned and lent his head back.

"Uhm, Bella?" he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

He laughed happily "You want to go home right?"

I nodded, not understanding what he was saying.

"I can't drive with you on top of me..."

Oh my, way to embarrass myself. I blushed, and slid off Edward who was grinning like he just became a millionaire. I flipped him the bird making him bellow in laughter.

I laughed along with him, happy the mood changed.

Wiping the last tear from his cheek, I caressed his red puffy eyes with my lips.

He took a harsh intake of breath, I grinned against his closed eye before leaning back into the seat.

I buckled myself again, smiling at Edward Cullen's weakness, having me touch him.

When we reached my driveway I watched as he dove out his car, I didn't want to disappoint him by Opening the passenger door, I would let him have his fun. He grinned opening it for me.

I whispered a goodbye and turned. I never made it two feet before Edward pulled me back. He wound his fingers into my hair and leaned forward. I was fully aware of the burn in his eyes, gulping I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly.

I frowned when I felt a pressure to my forehead.

He kissed my forehead?

I exhaled in relief. Friends didn't kiss, at least not on the lips. I smiled sweetly as we said our goodbyes.

As he drove away I turned to see Charlie gazing out the window. Startled I gave him a small wave.

"Hey dad!" I called, walking through the door.

"Hey sweetie" he frowned. "I thought you were on a date with Newton... not Edward?"

"I was." I giggled at his confused expression. "Mike and I double dated with Jessica and Edward. Mike and Jess are neighbours and Edward just lives up the road from us so we switched car rides to save gas and such" I answered.

"I thought you hated Edward?"

I nodded. "I did, yeah" I said putting out the past tense.

"Then, um, why did he kiss you?" Charlie blushed.

I sighed. "We are friends now, friends kiss foreheads and cheeks and stuff?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Friends? Are you sure you aren't more?"

I shook my head. "Ch- Dad. I'm helping him through a rough time"

"Oh" he started "Oh! Oh crap it's today isn't it?"

Giving him a tight smile and a nod, I said my goodnight and retreated to bed.

Fuck, What have I got myself into?


End file.
